CNIM
CNIM (French: Constructions industrielles de la Méditerranée S.A., formerly C''onstructions ''n''avales et ''i''ndustrielles de la ''Méditerranée) is a French engineering company founded in 1856. The company is also a manufacturer of escalators and moving walks since 1968 primarily for metros and airports, including elevators since 2009 but not very often compared to their escalators and moving walks productions. Today, their escalators are manufactured in China by their Chinese subsidiary CTE. Maintenance activities of their escalators for other countries have stopped since 2009 except China and Singapore. History CNIM started out in 1856 as Société Nouvelle des Forges et Chantiers de la Méditerranée (FCM), a shipbuilding company founded in La-Seyne-sur-Mer in France. In 1966, FCM was taken over by the Herlicq Group and was renamed to CNIM. Two years later, they began making escalators for the Paris metro networks. In 1982, CNIM was contracted to supply escalators for the Hong Kong MTR network until 1998. In 2009, their escalator maintenance for other countries was sold except China and Singapore. However, CNIM continues to make escalators. Notable installations Elevators *Confluence Mall, Lyon, France *Lyon St Exupery Airport (Terminal 1, 2 and 3), Lyon, France Escalators and moving walks China *Some stations of Beijing Subway, Beijing (1996) **Wangfujing Station France *Paris Metro, Paris (since 1968) Hong Kong *Most stations in MTR Tsuen Wan Line, Island Line, Tung Chung Line, West Rail Line *Some stations in MTR East Rail Line and Kwun Tong Line *Queen Mary Hospital *The Center, Sheung Wan (1998) *Infinitus Plaza, Sheung Wan (4 of 8 units modernized with Kone EcoMod in 2018"【新好還是舊好? – 通力EcoMod™ 自動梯優化改造】究竟新好還是舊好？聰明的你、愛美的你，當然是選擇新的啦。我所指的是新的自動梯啊 ��！", Facebook page: KONE Hong Kong.) *Wan Chai Computer Center, Wan Chai (modernized with Kone EcoMod in 2017-2018"大家近期去灣仔電腦城時有否發覺大堂的自動梯變得時尚美觀之餘，乘搭舒適度大為提升? 這是因為該商場採用了通力EcoMod™自動梯優化改造方案進行全面升級。", Facebook page: KONE Hong Kong.) *Central Mid-Levels Escalators, Central (1993, being replaced by Anlev Elex in 2018-2023於2015年，機電署提出將當時已有22年歷史的中環至半山自動梯系統作全面更換。據機電署今年的招標結果網頁顯示，相關自動梯由本地公司「安力」中標，分階段更換並於2023年完工。 (Facebook page: hkelev.com))The longest outdoor escalator system in the world. The 3E and 4E were demolished when the 100QRC (elevators and escalators installed by Schindler) completed in 2006. 1E and 2E were transferred to Urban Renewal Authority and being a part of the Central Market Revitalization Project. *Hong Kong International Airport (1998) Singapore *Mass Rapid Transit (MRT): **Downtown MRT Line (2013, Stage 1; 2015, Stage 2; 2017, Stage 3) **Marina Bay MRT Station (Circle Line Extension) (2012) **Jurong East MRT Station (2011, installed as part of Jurong East Modification Project) *Orchard Road Pedestrian Underpass (in front of Tangs Plaza) Other countries *Brussels Metro, Brussels, Belgium *Montreal Metro, Montreal, QC, Canada *Budapest Metro, Budapest, Hungary Former installations *Ma On Shan Plaza, Ma On Shan, Hong Kong (replaced with Schindler escalators in 2017-2018) *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport Terminal 2D, E and F, Cengkareng, Banten, Indonesia(R) CNIM Moving Walk at Soekarno-Hatta International Airport Terminal 2 (1991-2013, replaced into Otis XO 508 and XOP units) Trivia *Of the two escalator maintenance facilities left (China and Singapore), Singapore is CNIM's largest maintenance facility, with only 38 employees servicing 202 units. *Their elevator and escalator service operations in Canada has been taken over by Kone in 2011.Kone acquires CNIM's elevator and escalatir service operations in Canada. *In Hong Kong, CNIM escalators were maintained by CNIM Hong Kong since 1986. However, it was shut down in 2012 and the maintenance contract was passed over to Chevalier (the distributor of Toshiba elevators) or Kone. Gallery CNIM.jpg|A CNIM faceplate in Wangfujing Station, Beijing, China CNIM Escalator.JPG|A CNIM escalator in Hong Kong with the newer 1990s logo on the landing plate. CNIM Otis-mod.jpg|A CNIM escalator in Hong Kong. Notice that escalator has been modernized by Otis in 2012. External links *Official website *Transportation - CNIM China *Wikipedia article Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe